Winter song Ozbert drabbles
by li ross
Summary: So, I was kind of in a blank, thus decided to write this. The urge came to me and I thought I'd start a collection of drabbles on this couple  or on everyone at PH, time will tell  as I've done with Meronia. 100 words, exactly, whether I suffer or not.
1. Chapter 1

1st one…

I never add info previous to the story, but since this may end up being a salad of drabbles with different ratings and pairings, I'll bother myself this time…

**Pairing:** Ozbert, evidently.

**Rating:** K+? And only because of it being yaoi…

**Warnings:** If you've read this far and haven't understood it's a yaoi drabble, well.. It's pretty harmless anyway.

**Anything else to say? **Not right now, thanks for reading in case you ever do

Hope you enjoy!

**Crazy.**

Insane. That's how Oz felt. He couldn't, it was not possible for him to be… and yet he felt so utterly sure!

The whole day was thinking about him, about getting a message from him, answering and smiling goofily at the words he'd written. And not to mention if he got to see him!

How come he'd let himself get THAT lost?

Atill there he was, helplessly in love with his best friend, who was no other than a 9 years older (at least physically) raised alongside him. He couldn't…

And yet, he'd never been so sure about loving anybody.


	2. Chapter 2

I think I could have done better on this one, I mean, it was a story about wich I could white a whole-length one-shot, however I didn't have a story interesting enough to do so, and made the effort of condensing it into a drabble… perhaps 250 words would have done better, but I promised to stick to the official meaning of the word.

Anyway, I don't dislike it (else it wouldn't be here). I'd be glad to know your impressions.  
>Rather short AN, can't believe it!  
>Enjoy~<p>

**Resolution**

- I'm killing that brat… - cursed Raven as he thought of his master's recent behavior.

Even for Gil's patience there was a limit. How come he'd done that? He'd spent a dreadful night, having nightmares about Oz's seal. Fine, Oz couldn't actually know, but waking him up early just to tell him he wanted to spend the day out with Alice was, at least, unnecessary.

A loud thump came from the kitchen. What now?

- So-sorry Gil, I-I tried to bake you a cake. – And there went his anger, watching his adorable Boochan all covered in bake.


	3. Chapter 3

So finally I've gotten to wtire about Vincent, even if only a Little. I've also finished something a little bit longer abpout him in Spanish but it's still due correcting over and over again, so I'll stisfy myself with this.I'm getting to love him so much… I can only complaint about the fact this story was inspired by really recent personal experiences, I guess, but still I like it. Once again I wish I had got to describe feelings in a deeper way, but I must learn to shorten myself when needed, so, I hope I've done well… As always, any opinion is kindly accepted.

Enjoy!

Warning since the title is "Ozbert drabbles": This focuses in one-sided Vincent/Gilbert, even if Gil's obviously inclined for his master's attention and the latter one claims his servant quite as much. Just for you to know… Poor Vince, he's good after all.

_**I miss you. **_

It had been long this time. Pandora issues had many times required Gil to stay away from him, but never for more than a couple days. Two weeks was definitely too much for Vincent.

He'd even bothered visiting Lady Rainsworth to be there at his brother's return. How happy he'd when he came…

Finally Gilbert arrived. He immediately jumped to greet him, but before he could react, the Vessalius brat was already stealing all of Gil's attention.  
>Vincent knew better than to interrupt, and simply started de-plushing another teddy bear, swallowing the pain for his brother's sake.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

So finally I've stopped laying on my worn-out sofa, just staring at the ceiling and managed to connect some ideas. So, here you have a poor esxcvuse for a Valentine's Day themed drabble. I'll do my best to upload something more soon, I definitely won't be pleased enough with this, still, had to lay it down on f¿paper, if you know what I mean…

I'm doing my best to keep author's notes short.

_**Lusty blur**_

(Pairing: Ozbert)

It had been Valentine's Day, and undeniably they'd unbound their feelings…

- Be my Valentine, Oz…

That phrase alone, whispered in a low, lusty voice, had been enough to initiate a night of craving, over-heated desires…

But later morning had returned along with a day full of duties, as Oz troubled to find how to walk properly in spite of such events. As evening approached, he wished that had been his biggest trouble. Having dropped his umpteenth failed chore, he gave up on trying to achieve any straight thoughts. Memories kept on flooding his mind and tainting his cheeks.


End file.
